


Senior Pictures

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pictures, Promnis - Freeform, pinning, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto needs to turn in his senior picture but is having trouble with it. Ignis has a solution that gives them more than they bargained for.





	Senior Pictures

Sitting on the floor in front of Noctis’ couch, Prompto frowned down at his camera. He must have taken hundreds of pictures in the last couple days alone. The deadline to turn in senior pictures was coming up fast, and he hadn’t taken a single photo of himself that he liked. Prompto wished he could delete his face as easily as he deleted the bad photographs. A controller being placed on his head brought him out of his thoughts. Tilting his head up he saw Noctis leaning over him, grinning.

“Come on, you’ve been staring at your camera for hours! Let’s play something.” In an instant, he was smiling wide and grabbing the controller. There was still time, he could worry about taking a picture later. 

Letting Noctis start the game he saw Ignis in the kitchen, he was giving him a look he didn’t recognize. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he tried to read the expression. When he felt the heat creep into his cheeks he forced himself to look away, it was just a silly crush, obviously, it would go away.

Looking up from his camera again, Prompto saw the time on the wall and nearly tripped over himself trying to get on his feet. Grabbing his bag he started to throw his stuff into it when Ignis stepped next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Prompto froze, looking down at his bag, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“Prompto, what’s gotten into you?” Ignis’s voice was calm, and Prompto found himself relaxing as he responded.

“I’m going to miss the last train. If I run I might make it.” At that, the other two men looked at the clock. Before Noctis tried to suggest staying over on a school night, Ignis had a suggestion.

“I can drop you off at home, Prompto. There’s no need to fret.” Ignis smiled as Prompto looked up and Prompto squeaked slightly and nodded, muttering his thanks. The two finished gathering their things and were out the door with a quick goodbye to Noctis.

The car ride was quiet, both enjoying the soft symphony that poured through the speakers. Camera in hand, Prompto hoped for inspiration. He was gifted with Ignis’ voice.

“Will you tell me what has you so bothered, Prompto? I’ve never seen you anything but elated to looked at your photos.” Ignis kept his eyes on the road ahead of him but tilted his head so Prompto knew he had his full attention. The young blond swallowed thickly. He hadn’t been trying to hide it but he still wasn’t expecting to have to explain himself.

“Just,” he paused, licking his lips. This was a part of him he knew people didn’t like to see, but Ignis asked and he knew he couldn’t lie.

“It’s just the deadline for senior pictures is coming up. I can’t really afford to have them done by a professional, ya know? So I thought, ‘hey I take pictures I can take my own!’.” Slumping his shoulders, Prompto slipped deeper into the seat.

“But I can’t. I’ve taken so many pictures and they’re terrible. It’s not like taking pictures of you guys. You’re all good-looking guys, you don’t need any tricks or edits. Me though? No amount of photoshop is going to fix this face.” He wasn’t sure what to expect from his confession, but certainly, Ignis pulling over to the shoulder was not it. Turning to face the man, Prompto flinched. Ignis had settled him with an intense stare, one that trapped Prompto’s voice in his throat. He didn’t think he had said anything worth being so upset, but before he had a chance to dwell on it, Ignis let out a suffering sigh, shoulders dropping.

“Prompto, maybe you are just being hard on yourself. If you’d like, I could try? It might do you some good to let yourself detach from the project.” Blushing, Prompto raised his hands in defense and shook his head.

“No, no that’s alright. I appreciate it, but I know you’re crazy busy with Noct and everything. Don’t worry about it, I’ll find something with my face in it and call it good if I have to.” Ignis gave another sigh and pulled them back onto the road. Prompto relaxed, happy the exchange was over. He thought.

“Day after tomorrow Noctis will be spending the day at the Citidal with Gladiolus and the crownsguard. I have no reason to be there, so I have time. I’ll pick you up after I drop him off.” This was clearly not up for debate, Prompto nodded in understanding. The rest of the ride was in silence until they reached the darkened house where Prompto lived. With a quick good night, they parted.

Bag over his shoulder, Prompto stepped out of the house and to the car waiting for him. With his bag in the back of Ignis’ car, they were off to a local park that Ignis thought would be a good place to start. The weather was warm and the sky was clear of even of a single cloud, Prompto couldn’t have asked for a better day for the photoshoot, and he said as much to Ignis, who hummed quietly in agreement.

In the park, they started with Prompto showing Ignis how to use his camera and all the various settings it held. Ignis took to it easily enough, Prompto figured that shouldn’t be surprising, the man was a genius after all. Stepping away, Prompto stood with his hands loose at his sides, not sure what to do now that he wasn’t in control.

“While I suppose I could take your picture like that but, I think you should at least smile.” Ignis grinned behind the camera taking the first of many pictures. Prompto laughed at that and moved to make a silly pose, one that clearly wasn’t going to make the cut. Ignis took the picture anyway. They continued on, Prompto would pose and take any suggestion Ignis gave him. Until a husky joined in on the fun, jumping on Prompto and tackling him to the ground.

Laughing Ignis came to his aid, taking a picture or two first, of course. The beast had the blond pinned, licking his face, tail flying back and forth haphazardly. With a bit of coaxing they managed to roll the dog of Prompto, both rubbing their belly.

“There’s a good boy, yes you are! You were just being excitable weren’t you?” Prompto’s mouth drops open as he listens to Ignis baby talk the huge husky that had now rolled over with their head on Ignis’ lap enjoying scratches behind both ears.

“I never pictured you as a dog person, Iggy.” The aforementioned man looked up from the dog, smiling.

“I’m not, I prefer cats actually. Of course, I find animals in general to be a delight.” The two shared a smile before they went back to the dog. They both took pictures with him, face smooshed into his fur.

“We should probably find this guys owner, bet they’re worried.” Ignis gave a small huff, smiling slightly.

“Oh, I suppose we must, but it was nice to have him for a moment.” Standing up, they thought it was best to start by walking with the dog back the way they had come.

They weren’t walking long before a young girl came up, wrapping her arms around the dog’s neck. Laughing Prompto knelt down, thanking the girl for letting them get to meet her dog. Neither man could refuse the child’s offer to play with her and Dodger, as the dog was named. The four played together, running around the park until a distant voice called the girl home.

The two found shade under a large tree, grateful for the wind that rustled the leaves. Prompto lay on his back, one arm curled under his head as Ignis sat next to him, one knee bent as they relaxed together. Ignis pulled out Prompto’s camera, intent on showing him the pictures they had taken before they had befriended a dog and their human Prompto assumed. Instead of handing it over, or encouraging him to sit up, Ignis leaned over Prompto, taking another picture.

Blushing wildly, Prompto held perfectly still until Ignis moved back into his original position. Just when he thought he was getting a grip on his breathing again, Ignis handed him his camera. Looking through the pictures of the day, he was excited to see how good of a shot Ignis was. Laughing at the pictures of them with the dog he scrolled to the next and felt everything stop. It was the picture Ignis had just taken. He was staring up, not yet focused on the camera, leaves casting shadows on his freckled face. His face was calm, nearly smiling. It was everything he was looking for in a picture.

“You’re really good at taking pictures, you know that?” Ignis hummed in appreciation, looking down at Prompto from he sat, smiling softly.

“It’s easy with such a beautiful subject.” Both boys turned red as the words escaped into the air. Prompto let out a baffled stutter, unsure of what to say as Ignis turned his head away, trying to hide his face.

Laying the camera on his chest, Prompto took a risk, sliding his hand across the grass until it grazed Ignis’ fingers. Lean fingers slowly wrapped around his own, squeezing just slightly.

“Thanks, Iggy, for everything.”


End file.
